


Snowman

by Pinestar



Series: Hold Me [9]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Melancholy, Mentioned Amy Rose, Mentioned Miles "Tails" Prower, Mentioned Ray the Flying Squirrel, Pre-Sonic Forces, Sad, Short, Snowman by Sia, Toxic Relationship, mentioned knuckles the echidna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Sonic never felt more lonely.
Relationships: Pre-Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Hold Me [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981610
Kudos: 8





	Snowman

The cold was warded off by a warm embrace. And yet, Sonic had never felt more lonely. Laying in bed, pressed close, held tightly, he felt so lonely. Carefully extracting himself, Sonic wandered out onto the adjourning balcony. 

Leaning on the railing, he gazed at the city. High above glittering snow and neon lights he stood, cheeks pink and quills tousled. Snowflakes decorated his azure fur and his hands crossed. Far below, clubbers and partygoers frolicked, ants trudging through the snow. Sonic could see the giant tree, all decorated up for Christmas. 

Melancholy filled the hedgehog, and he longed for simpler times. He missed when he and Tails would make snowmen and snow angels. They'd play for hours, throwing snow, and when they came in, Sonic would boil milk and chocolate to make the most delicious hot chocolate. And when they met Mighty and Ray, they did the tradition with them. Then Knuckles joined, and so did Amy. The seven of them would celebrate Christmas and New Years Eve together, spending all December at Sonic and Tails’ house. And then they'd part ways and meet up every other week.

But things got serious. Station Square happened and they became public figures. The limelight scared Mighty and Ray away, Knuckles had to guard the Master Emerald much more fiercely and Amy became borderline obsessed with him.

It didn't feel right, so Sonic and Tails stopped celebrating Christmas. And then the Black Arms attacked and they began meeting up again. Amy had grown, had learned. Knuckles didn't want to lose his friends without spending time with them. Mighty and Ray missed everyone. So they began the tradition again. 

And then Sonic began dating Shadow, and he didn't feel welcome. He'd decided to forgo Christmas, and Shadow didn't mind. 

But now, on the twenty four of December, he felt so lonely. He longed for what he knew he couldn't have, and it hurt. He couldn't even talk about it with anyone, because there wasn't anyone to talk to. Sonic missed his friends, he missed _Mighty_. He missed the armadillo so much. “I love you forever” His whisper was lost to the gentle wind, the gentle wind that did it's best to deliver the message. 

And far, far away, a certain armadillo calmed from a nightmare, a soft smile on his face.

But Sonic didn't know that, and when the wind pressed a kiss to his cheek, a gift from the man he loved, he let a single tear fall, before going back into the room behind him, creeping into bed with Shadow, who hugged him then shivered and pushed him away. Sonic’s heart ached, and he never felt more lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough, this was inspired by 'Snowman' by Sia.


End file.
